


May We Have our Halloween

by kitty_trio



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Halloween, les mis trick or treat 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_trio/pseuds/kitty_trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Mis Trick or Treat 2014 for: <a href="http://sheabahorel.tumblr.com/">sheabahorel</a> who asked for: Bahorel & Feuilly - handing out candy to trick or treaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Have our Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfrost/gifts).



Bahorel sighed as his phone went off with a number incoming texts. All from Feuilly of course. Who else could show their exasperation and displeasure through media that shouldn’t reveal tone or emotions... before the text has even been read. Well, okay, Enjolras can. But that’s usually directed at Amis other than Bahorel, Grantaire for a perfect example.

Once there appeared to be a pause in the texts, Bahorel swiped open his phone screen and scrolled up to read the messages:

_FanMan Fri 4:47pm: Running late_

_FanMan Fri 4:48pm: Damn missed train... ur on own til next one gets me home_

_FanMan Fri 4:49pm: u DO know what day is... of course u do, ok if you’ve not found the candy... and eaten most... is in back of linen cab top shelf._

_FanMan Fri 4:51pm SAVE ME THE REESES!!!!_

Bahorel had to snort at this point, of course he’d found the Halloween candy, days ago. Nevertheless he put down the next Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup he was about to open, then continued reading the texts.

_FanMan 4:51 PM: Sorry. had to shout to emphasize my point. Do not. I repeat. do not give out or eat all the Reeses_

_FanMan 4:53 PM: Okay, now that we’re waiting on the next train. Now d be good time to go over the rules. You do remember the rules yeah_

_FanMan 4:55 PM: 1 you may dress up. but not too scary for the little kids. 2 Do not chase off the older kids especially those not in costume. Unless you want to clean the mess when they egg or T-P the place in retaliation._

_FanMan 4:57 PM: I should make you text me the rules so I know you know. C’mon text me the rules. I know ur reading these and laughing ur self silly... and getting a sugar high off the candy_

Bahorel rolled his eyes, and did stop chuckling, a tad. He stuffed a handful of candy wrappers in the drawer of the table in the entryway. Leaning against the wall he swiped his finger over his phone’s keyboard.

_Brawler 5:02 PM: Yeah yeah. No making the ickle ones cry. No pissing off any trick r treaters who may know Zelma or Gav. if they come back for 2nds n try for 3rds all bets off_

The doorbell rang with his first group of Trick or Treaters of the evening. Bowl of candy in hand Bahorel flung the door open, and promptly squealed in delight. Of course that totally ruined the effect of his super rad Khal Drogo costume he’d recycled from a couple of years ago--yes, he had forgotten to plan ahead for a new costume. At the door were the cutest most darling Captain Marvel, Falcon, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and even pizza dog with plastic jack-o-lantern buckets in hand.

“Hang on, hang on,” Reaching for his phone Bahorel thrust the bowl of candy out to the tallest--the delightful Capt. Carol Danvers. “What awesome costumes! I have to show my housemate,” Bahorel snapped pics, texting them immediately to Feuilly.

Again, they are all too precious for words and Bahorel **had** to share. It didn’t matter that Feuilly’s most important rule—truly it was the silliest—was not to text, IM, snapchat, or Instagram every set of kids that came to the door, stating they’re all too darling, and irresistible not too.


End file.
